


Redemption

by RumpyKamon



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, cage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: You disobeyed Ben, he’s angry. But you know how to negotiate your way out of punishment...
Relationships: Ben Linus / Reader, Benjamin Linus x Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Redemption

You were there. In a cage. Sitting like an animal because the others threw you in it. But you didn’t do anything so bad. You just crashed a boat on the shore. Ben was pissed at you, as much for the boat as for the fact that he told you to stay on the Island and to not come over to The Hydra. But you never listened to him. Though you admired him and obeyed -most of the time- you knew when it was time for you to do something, and today was that day. When you saw that the The Swan was opening, the safest thing to do was to join Ben at his office, right ? Where’s the problem in that ? As you were thinking about that unfair punishment, you saw Ben coming over with Danny and Bea. He stopped in front of your cage and you got up. 

“ What are you doing here ? You were supposed to stay at the village. “  
“ But the Swan is opening. “  
“ It doesn’t matter. You should have called Danny with the radio. Instead of that you crashed a boat! “  
“ I’m sorry Ben. “  
“ Being sorry won’t fix that boat now would it [Y/N] ? “  
“ No. It won’t. “ he stared at you silently and sighed. “ Let me make up to you Ben. I promise you won’t regret it. “  
“ Well it’s not as if I had a choice anyway. I’m not going to kill you. “ silence. “ But I’m not going to let you out, yet. You need to learn that your actions have consequences. “   
You plunged forward and grabbed his wrist.   
“ Ben please wait- “  
“ Let go of me [Y/N]. “

You let go of his wrist and he slowly walked away. You cursed his name. Blasted Ben. Beautiful, smart, blasted Ben. You considered this punishment a game. It was quite amusing to see him walking away with his two gorillas, as if he needed them. You saw his stick more than once, and Ben definitely needed nobody to defend himself. You grabbed a fish snack down in the mud, sighed and sat down on the concrete blocks. You looked up and saw the camera. Ben certainly was watching you at the moment. And so you darted your tongue at him. 

And you were right. Ben was watching in the control room. He wouldn’t be too harsh on you. You were a good element when you weren’t disobeying his orders. He sighed and smiled softly, thinking how much you reminded him of Alex in some circumstances. But he certainly wasn’t looking at you like a child, not his child, but a woman. A beautiful and powerful woman. You were his soldier. His subordinate. His. But he wanted to punish you. So he left you in the cage until the night fell. 

Twilight. Evening. Night. The air was getting cold around you, and you realised it as your nipples hardened under your shirt. You were starting to loose your patience. It was fun to play along Ben’s game for a couple of hours, but you were getting hungry, cold and wanted to pee. You got up and watched around you, trying to see if there was a light or a sound somewhere. 

“ Danny ? .... BEA ? ... I can’t believe it. ... BEN! “ nothing. You pressed your forehead on the iron bars and sighed and closed your eyes. That’s when you felt a hand on yours.   
“ It looks like you understood why you’re in this cage. “ Ben said. You looked up and stared into his blue eyes, barely reflecting the light of the moon.   
“ Took you long enough. “ you said. A small grin appeared on his face.   
“ Maybe I should leave you there. You found a way to sneak out with a boat, you could find a way out of this cage. “   
You got closer to the cage and pressed your body against it. You two were standing barely a feet away from each other.   
“ Don’t be cruel Ben. I’ll be good. “  
“ I don’t want you to be good. I want you to be obedient. “  
“ I would do anything you’d ask me, Ben. “  
“ Yet here you are. “ he smiled softly and let go of your hand. You lowered your own hand and moved it through the bars to grab the key in his pocket. But he grabbed your wrist and pulled it down. You moved your hand to his pants and pulled down his zipper. He stood silent and looked into your eyes.   
“ It would be easier if I was out of this cage... “ he smiled softly and both of you turned your head as your heard a branch cracking a bit further. He frowned softly while you turned your head back to him. You pulled on his belt and got him against the bars.   
“ It would be easier indeed, “ he turned his face to see you. “ but where would the fun be in that ? “

He turned you around and pulled your hips against the bars. You squeaked and he stuck your fists closed on the iron sticks. You smiled softly and lowered your head as you felt his firm hands on your hips. His breath was hot against your neck. But he stood silent. Silent as he unbuckled your belt and lowered your pants, keeping your naked skin against the cold bars. You moved your hands to his pants and groped him. He breathed heavily against your skin, moaning low. He wrapped his right arm around your chest and held you against him and with his left hand, pulled his cock out of his pants. You pulled his pants against the cage and spread your legs for him. He pulled your panties aside and penetrated you in a very slow movement of hips. 

He felt exactly how you thought he would, not too large but so good. He was breathing in your neck while deepening in you, still listening around to make sure you two were alone. That’s when he pulled back and slammed right up in you, making you gasp, yet he held you against the bars with a hand on your hips while the other was kneading your breasts. You held your breath as he was starting this slow back and forth movement of hips, moaning low. For some reasons, his voice breaking with pleasure was an insane turn on for you and you soon started to get wet, really wet. His hard cock pumped inside you, and soon your two voices joined in a chocked ballet of moans. 

“You feel so good Ben-“ you managed to stutter, he responded by placing a kiss on your jaw and accelerated his pumping, two fingers rubbing your clit, the other pinching your nipples and your hands holding tight upon the bars against your head. Your precum started to mix inside you and you knew you would soon come. Luckily, Ben’s muffled groans helped you understand that he would come as well. You focused on the slipping member inside you and squeaked. Both hands of Ben moved to your hips and held them, hard, and his fingers sighed into your bones, he pulled you back against the bars, it was almost painful and you bent over; he buried his cock up inside you and let his head back in a loud moan and clenched his teeth as he came inside you, letting a hot a sticky liquid flow inside you, which triggered your own orgasm, feeling him hot and hard in you, you came as well and ground against him as your muscles clenched around his cock. He kept on moaning, feeling you tight around him and pulled back as the last residue of pleasure tingled in the tip of your fingers. 

You straightened your back and felt your cum leak out between your legs. Behind you, Ben was pulling his zipper up and buckling his belt. You pulled up your pants and turned to him while closing them. He didn’t show any trace of pleasure, as if nothing happened. You tilted your head, knowing exactly what he was playing at. 

“ Will you let me out now ? “  
“ The door isn’t locked. “


End file.
